The present invention relates generally to the field of medical spinal traction devices. It is well known in the prior art that a variety of spinal disorders can be treated by applying tension to the spine. The application of tension or traction to the spine serves to displace forces and relieve pressure of the spine and, thereby, facilitate the treatment a variety of conditions. Accordingly, a number of prior art lumbar and cervical traction devices have been developed for applying traction to the human spine. Unfortunately, these devices typically suffer from a number of drawbacks. For instance, many prior art devices are often bulky, heavy and difficult to install and/or use. In addition, the prior art devices are often very expensive and complex. As a result, they are typically not very portable and, thus, are more suitable for use in a hospital or clinical setting than they are for use in a home. Moreover, the lumbar and cervical traction devices that are intended for home use tend to be very limited in function and versatility. Prior art lumbar traction devices also tend to be uncomfortable and difficult to operate properly. In particular, lumbar traction units use belts or girdles that restrict breathing and have difficulty securing joints that are not being treated. Prior art lumbar and cervical traction devices which apply traction when the user is in the prone position are limited, if not rare.
In view of the above discussed deficiencies in the prior art, what is needed is a cost effective and improved device for use at home and in clinical settings that creates lumbar and cervical traction in an individual in the prone position.